Tandem
Episode 1 (3D Land) *3D Land Race **Pichu & Chrom (Blue Team) **'Simon & Richter (White Team)' **Wolf & Takoroka (Red Team) *3D Land Race 2 **Pichu & Chrom (Blue Team) **'Wolf & Takoroka (Red Team)' *Votes **Daisy: Hilda **Chrom: Daisy **Isabelle: Hilda **Pichu: Hilda **Ice Climbers: Pichu **Hilda: Pichu *Hilda vs. Pichu vs. Daisy **Hilda loses and is first eliminated. Episode 2 (Distant Planet) *Planted in Battle **Ken (White Team) **'Daisy (Blue Team)' **Snake (Red Team) *Planted in Battle 2 **Snake & Ridley (Red Team) **'Ken & Inkling (White Team)' *Votes: **Wolf: Snake **Snake: Ridley **K Rool: Ridley **Ridley: K Rool **Incineroar: Snake **Takoroka: Ridley *'K Rool '''vs. Snake vs. Ridley **Ridley loses and is the second eliminated. Episode 3 (Summit) *Fountain of Revival Battle **'Hilda vs. Ridley *Frozen Solid **'''Ice Climbers (Blue Team) **Inkling (White Team) **Incineroar (Red Team) *Frozen Solid 2 **'Incineroar & Takoroka (Red Team)' **Inkling & Chrom (White Team) *Votes **Inkling: Ken **Young Link: Ken **Richter: Young Link **Simon: Young Link **Ken: Richter **Red: Richter *'Richter' vs. Young Link vs. Ken **Ken loses and is the third eliminated. Episode 4 (Team Swap/Prism Tower) *Fountain of Revival **Ken vs. Hilda *Let's Go, Pokémon! **Red (Blue Team) **Richter (Red Team) **'Simon (White Team)' *Let's Go, Pokémon! 2 **Red & Incineroar (Blue Team) **'Richter & Snake (Red Team)' *Votes **Red: Isabelle **Pichu: Young Link **Incineroar: Isabelle **Young Link: Isabelle **Isabelle: Young Link *'Isabelle' vs. Young Link Episode 5 (New Pork City) *Fountain of Revival **'Young Link' vs. Hilda *Super Sudden Death **Wolf & Chrom (Red Team) **'K Rool & Inkling (White Team)' **Incineroar & Red (Blue Team) *Super Sudden Death 2 **'Red Team (minus Snake)' **Blue Team *Votes: **Pichu: Incineroar **Isabelle: Red **Incineroar: Pichu **Red: Isabelle *Red vs. Incineroar vs. Pichu vs. Isabelle **Red loses and is the fifth eliminated. Episode 6 (Shadow Moses Island) *Dipped in Shadows **Snake (Red Team) **'Pichu (Blue Team)' **Takoroka (White Team) *Dropped in Shadows 2 **Snake & Wolf (Red Team) **'Takoroka & Inkling (White Team)' *Votes **Snake: Chrom **Chrom: Richter **Wolf: Snake **Ice Climbers: Richter **Richter: Chrom *Richter vs. Chrom '''vs. Snake **Richter loses and is sixth eliminated. Episode 7 (Arena Ferox) *Stamina Battle **Simon vs. '''Pichu '''vs. Wolf **Takoroka vs. '''Isabelle vs. Ice Climbers **Inkling vs. Incineroar vs. Chrom *White Team wins the least amount of rounds (0), and is up for elimination. *Votes: **Simon: Takoroka **Inkling: K Rool **Daisy: Takoroka **K Rool: Daisy **Takoroka: K Rool *K Rool is defeated and is the seventh eliminated. Episode 8 (Merge/Boxing Ring) *Smashing Tournament **'Pichu' vs. Inkling **Daisy vs.' Incineroar' **Chrom vs. Isabelle **'Wolf' vs. Ice Climbers **'Snake' vs. Takoroka **Simon - OUT *Smashing Tournament Part 2 **'Inkling' vs. Daisy vs. Chrom vs. Ice Climbers vs. Takoroka vs. Simon **Daisy vs. Chrom vs. Ice Climbers ***Ice Climbers are defeated and eliminated. Episode 9 (Dracula's Castle) *Monster Hunters **Chrom/Pichu/Wolf/Daisy/Takoroka vs. Bowser ***2:38 **'Isabelle/Inkling/Incineroar/Snake/Simon' vs. King DeDeDe ***2:44 *Votes: **Chrom: Takoroka **Pichu: Wolf **Daisy: Wolf **Wolf: Pichu **Takoroka: Pichu *Isabelle: Wolf *Inkling: Wolf *Snake: Wolf *Simon: Wolf *Incineroar: Pichu *Pichu vs. Wolf vs. Takoroka **Takoroka is defeated and eliminated.